steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Vodkaslavian Railcraft Manufacturers
The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia is known for its extensive use of railroads and rail cars. Approximately 94% of all inhabited planets in Vodkaslavia have at least one thousand miles of railroad, though most of them have more than that. Vodkaslavia has ## manufacturers that produce locomotives, rolling stock, and/or other railcraft materials. Most trains use standard gauge tracks (4' 8.5" between inside of rails), although there exists narrow gauge tracks (2' 6" between inside of rails) within the mining business. There exists only one area that uses broad gauge tracks (5' 6" between inside of rails), which is in the old provinces of Whitemont. Locomotives come in three types: Steam, Diesel, and Electric. Steam Locomotives are powered by a burnable fuel source used to heat water into steam, which then powers the cylinders. Diesel Locomotives use a combustible fuel source, which is used to power the cylinders. Electric Locomotives use an overhead powerline to take in energy which it uses to power its electric motors. Rolling Stock comes in four types: Armored, Freight, Mechanical, and Passenger. Armored Rolling Stock is any rolling stock that is either designed to take a hit and/or give a hit. Freight Rolling Stock is any rolling stock designed to haul vast amounts of goods from one point to another. Mechanical Rolling Stock is any rolling stock designed to be used while on the tracks, such as cranes, snowplows, and crew cars. Passenger Rolling Stock is any rolling stock designed to haul vasts amount of people from one point to another. Arkhip Arkhip (also referred to as Ark) is the third oldest railcraft manufacturing company, having been founded in ### B.O. Arkhip is the only original non-Vodkaslavian railcraft company remaining from before Olsteamian Rule, having been started in Whitemont to the north. They produce standard gauge trains as well as the occasional broad gauge trains. Arkhip produces Steam and Electric Locomotives, as well as Armored, Freight, and Passenger Rolling Stock. Locomotives Steam TEXT HERE Electric TEXT HERE Rolling Stock Armored TEXT HERE Freight Refrigerator Car The Refrigerator Car or sometimes simply called a "Reefer" is a standard transportation car for perishable goods. It is heavier than a standard boxcar, owing to the refrigeration unit and thicker walls, but allows for the transport of goods that otherwise need to be kept cold. Passenger TEXT HERE Deckeroll Industries Deckeroll Industries (also referred to simply as Deckeroll or DI) was founded in 615 A.C. and was the first producer of Diesel Locomotives. After the collapse of Olsteam and the eventual rise of Vodkaslavia as a galactic empire and superpower, a Benzinidtian immigrant by the name of Alexis Rotinov Deckeroll started Deckeroll Industries as she saw a section of the railroading market no one was capitalizing on. The company was originally unsuccessful due to the high prices of fuel, but eventually caught on as an alternative to use in areas in which crude oil was found and could be cheaply turned to diesel fuel. They produce both standard gauge and narrow gauge trains. Deckeroll originally solely produced Diesel Locomotives, but eventually was forced to add Rolling Stock and Electric Locomotives due to the original struggle. Locomotives Diesel DI SH50 The DI SH50 is a short-haul diesel locomotive. It can handle up to thirty train cars on its own, and has a max speed of 105 MPH. The engine is a 12-Cylinder Diesel Engine, capable of handling standard loads and producing low amounts of pollution. This is the fiftieth installment of the SH-Series. DI LH 25 The DI LH25 is a long-haul diesel locomotive. It can handle up to sixty train cars on its own, and has a max speed of 112 MPH. The engine is a 16-Cylinder Diesel Engine, capable of handling extreme loads and producing low amounts of pollution. This is the twenty-fifth installment of the LH-Series. Electric TEXT HERE Rolling Stock Armored TEXT HERE Freight TEXT HERE Isidor Trains Isidor Trains (also referred to as Isidor Manufacturing and SDT) is the youngest railcraft manufacturing firm in Vodkaslavia, having only been founded in 2,194 A.C. The company was founded as a second attempt to compete with Deckeroll Industries in their diesel locomotive market. The company has seen much more success than the other competition, though still has been unable to totally compete with DI. They produce only in standard gauge. Isidor Trains originally produced solely Diesel Locomotives and Passenger Rolling Stock, but was eventually forced to adopt Steam Locomotives and Freight Rolling Stock. Locomotives Steam TEXT HERE Diesel TEXT HERE Rolling Stock Freight TEXT HERE Passenger TEXT HERE Orlov Industries Orlov Industries (also referred to by their improper name Orlov) was founded in ### O.R. as an alternative to Steam Locomotives. The company is one of the most well-known firms for trying "electrify" Vodkaslavia, selling electric trains to all major railways. They solely produce standard gauge trains. Orlov Industries only produce Electric Locomotives and Rolling Stock. Locomotives Orlov ''Glavnyy'' The Glavnyy is the current version of the original Electric Locomotive, called the Glavny. Many Glavnys are still in operation. The Glavnyy is an updated version of the Glavny, with stronger lightweight parts and more efficient electrical components. The new motor is fairly efficient, working at 72.0% efficiency, compared to the original's 51.8%. Most components of the Glavnyy fit into the Glavny, allowing for many of the older engines to be retrofitted without needing to be entirely replaced as the years went by. Rolling Stock Mechanical TEXT HERE Passenger TEXT HERE Poyezd Railworks Poyezd Railworks (also referred to as Poyezd Manufacturers, Poyezd Rail Cars, or simply Poyezd) is the oldest train manufacturer in Vodkaslavia, founded in ### B.O. The company is also one of the largest railcraft manufacturing firms in the nation, selling to almost every major railway. They produce both standard gauge and narrow gauge trains. Poyezd used to originally produce only Steam Locomotives and Rolling Stock, though in recent years began the production of Electric Locomotives as well. Locomotives Steam Poyezd 0-8-0 ''Unity'' The Poyezd 0-8-0 "Unity" is one of the original four locomotives produced by Poyezd Railworks. It was designed for long haul freight trains across the Voshkavic Islands. It is capable of pulling twenty-five cars on its own and has a max speed of 82 MPH. As Vodkaslavia expanded, this engine was soon switched to be used for short-haul lines as larger engines were built for actual "large" distances. The Unity has no leading wheels, eight driving wheels, and no trailing wheels. It has a relatively large boiler-to-firebox ratio, with approximately one quarter of the total boiler area being firebox. The Unity is one of the most produced engines in Vodkaslavia with a production rate of over two thousand a year. Poyezd 4-6-4 ''Hawk'' The Poyezd 4-6-4 "Hawk" is a large freight engine, designed to haul fifty cars on its own and has a max speed of 86 MPH. It has the ability to be hooked up to other locomotives to add hauling power. The Hawk has four leading wheels, six driving wheels, and four trailing wheels. It has a small boiler-to-firebox ration, with approximately one eighth of the total boiler area being firebox. The Hawk is produced at an approximate rate of one thousand a year. Electric TEXT HERE Rolling Stock Armored TEXT HERE Freight Open Hopper The Open Hopper is an open-top hopper designed to haul heavy bulk goods such as rocks and ore. Most cars can handle anywhere between 80 to 125 tons, depending on the size of the car. Mechanical Alpha'' Caboose''' The Alpha Caboose is the original line of cabooses produced by Poyezd Railworks. Cabooses provide shelter for crew at the end of a train, who were long required for switching and shunting, and to keep a lookout for load shifting, damage to equipment and cargo, and overheating axles. The Alpha Caboose utilizes a Cupola, either centered on the caboose or offset towards the rear-end of the caboose. Beta Caboose The Beta ''Caboose was the second line of cabooses produced by Poyezd Railworks. Cabooses provide shelter for crew at the end of a train, who were long required for switching and shunting, and to keep a lookout for load shifting, damage to equipment and cargo, and overheating axles. The Beta Caboose utilizes an Extended-Vision Cupola, either centered on the caboose or offset towards the rear-end of the caboose. 'Gamma Caboose''' The Gamma ''Caboose is a newer line of cabooses produced by Poyezd Railworks. Cabooses provide shelter for crew at the end of a train, who were long required for switching and shunting, and to keep a lookout for load shifting, damage to equipment and cargo, and overheating axles. The Gamma Caboose utilizes a Bay Window, placed in the center of the car. '''Passenger' TEXT HERE Spirit Railworks Spirit Railworks (also referred to by its initials SRW) is one of the oldest train manufacturers in Vodkaslavia, ranking behind Poyezd, founded in ### B.O. It is both a manufacturing industry, as well as an operator of train lines within the systems of Vosha, Voydics, and Red. They only produce standard gauge trains. Spirit Railworks solely makes Steam-powered Locomotives, along with rolling stock. Locomotives '''SRW 0-4-0 ''Link The SRW 0-4-0 "Link" was the first locomotive to be produced by Spirit Railworks. It is a Tank-Class Locomotive. The engine is built of steel, originally built from wrought iron and wood. It has a max speed of 84 MPH. The train is capable of driving 206 miles sustaining this speed before it needs to be refueled. The Link began production in ### B.O. and typically sees a production rate of one every two years. SRW 0-4-0 ''Lokomo'' The SRW 0-4-0 "Lokomo" was the second locomotive to be produced by Spirit Railworks. It is a Tank-Class Locomotive. The engine is built of steel, though it was originally built of wrought iron. It has a max speed of 75 MPH. The train is capable of driving 215 miles sustaining this speed before it needs to be refueled. The Lokomo began production in ### O.R. and typically sees a production rate of six a year. SRW 0-4-0 ''Phantom'' The SRW 0-4-0 "Phantom" was the third locomotive to be produced by Spirit Railworks. It is a Tank-Class Locomotive. The engine is built of steel, though it was originally built of cast iron. It has a max speed of 92 MPH. The train is capable of driving 191 miles sustaining this speed before it needs to be refueled. The Phantom began production in ### O.R. and typically sees a production rate of ten a year. SRW 0-4-0T ''Brute'' The SRW 0-4-0T "Brute" was the fourth locomotive to be produced by Spirit Railworks. It is a Tender-Class Locomotive. The engine is built of steel. In ### A.C., it was determined that the Lokomo needed to be able to built for larger loads. As such, a tender version of it was built and called Brute. It has a max speed of 80 MPH. The train is capable of driving 342 miles sustaining this speed before it needs to be refueled. The Brute began production in ### A.C. and typically sees a production rate of ten a year. Rolling Stock Armored SRW ''Zelda'' TEXT HERE SRW ''Watcher'' TEXT HERE Freight SRW ''Reliable'' TEXT HERE SRW ''Markach'' TEXT HERE Passenger SRW ''Aboda'' TEXT HERE SRW ''Anouki'' TEXT HERE Ugol' Locomotives TEXT HERE Locomotives TEXT HERE Rolling Stock Armored TEXT HERE Freight TEXT HERE Mechanical TEXT HERE Passenger TEXT HERE Zinovy TEXT HERE Locomotives Steam TEXT HERE Electric TEXT HERE Rolling Stock Armored TEXT HERE Freight TEXT HERE Mechanical TEXT HERE Passenger TEXT HERE Rail Manufacturing All railroads throughout Vodkaslavia, regardless of gauge and location, uses a standard Rail-Beam. It is produced typically in lengths of up to ten feet long. It is placed above sleepers, which are planks of wood (on low-speed tracks) or concrete slabs (on high-speed tracks) placed below the tracks at regular intervals (typically with one foot separation). The track is then placed on and in a layer of ballast, which is more or less "refined" gravel. In most areas of the country, ballast typically takes on a dull gray appearance, though in major cities it will take a dark gray appearance. In areas where light rocks are common, it's easier to use that than to ship in others so those are typically used. On major high-speed lines, the concrete sleepers could be set in concrete ballast, such that the track cannot warp or shift as much as if it was in gravel.Category:Vodkaslavia Category:Economy Category:Railroads Category:Manufacturing Category:Industry Category:Vodkaslavian Economy